ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Gilman
Sarah Gilman is an American actress. She had a noticeable role on Marvin Marvin as Hailey. She portrays the role of Delia Delfano, an outspoken and very eccentric teenage girl, in the Disney Channel Original Series, I Didn't Do It. Biography Early Life Gilman began her acting career in theatre, landing lead roles in several musicals, including "Narnia," "You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown" and "Alice." She made her film debut as Margaret in the prize-winning 2011 short film "Hold For Laughs," directed by Amy French as part of the AFI Directing Workshop for Women. Career Her television credits include numerous national television commercials and guest star roles in several comedy series, including "Up All Night," "Marvin Marvin" and a recurring role in "Last Man Standing." Personal Life In high school, Gilman was an honor-roll student and was selected as an Advanced Placement Scholar. She was also an all-around athlete and has played several sports for her school, including volleyball, water polo, basketball, softball and soccer. Additionally, she achieved a personal best when she completed the grueling training for the Boys Junior Varsity Football team and made the team. She graduated from high school June 2014. A native of California, Gilman currently resides in Los Angeles with her parents, sister (when she's home from college), two pugs, four cats, two turtles and a parakeet. Trivia *Sarah Gilman played Hailey in Marvin Marvin. *Gilman has worked on projects such as Last Man Standing and Up All Night. '' *This will be the first time that Sarah will be in the main cast for a television show. *She's an ice tea lover. *She only has one Instagram account. *She's watched ''Disney's Frozen 5 times. *She has a crush on Calum Worthy who stars in Austin & Ally. *Her grandpa inspires her. *She likes Italian and Japanese food the most. *Her fans are called GillyGuppies. *Sarah loves living in LA because of the culture and being able to visit the beach and go to Disneyland in one day. *Her step-gran is Italian. *She's never been to NYC. *She knows how to speak some Spanish and Greek. *Her favorite Christmas film is Elf. *She played tackle football on the boys' team in her sophomore year of high school. *Her favorite chick flick is She's The Man. *She's learning to play the guitar. *One quote Sarah loves is "Nothing is permanent in this wicked world, not even our troubles". *She wants to write a novel. *Her favorite cereal is Lucky Charms. *Her favorite places to shop are Forever 21, Target and Trader Joes. *She has done a Ustream with Piper. *She would love to learn Italian someday. *She couldn't live without ice cream, water and fruit. *In 10 years, she'd want to be surrounded with people she loves. She'd want to be somewhere on a movie set filming. *She'd want to switch places with her sister, Anna, for one day because her sister is studying abroad in France, and she'd want to be in France. *In a boy, she looks for honesty, humor, video games and attractiveness. *Her favorite makeup product is eye shadow. *Her all time favorite type of clothing is socks. *She wouldn't date a guy her parents didn't like because she knows that they have good judgment and trusts them to know what kind of guy is best for her. *She has cats. Sarah's Cats Gallery External Links * * References Category:Cast Category:Cast Members Category:Actresses Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Sarah Gilman Category:Delia Delfano